Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a method for selecting a matching block, and more particularly, to a method and a device capable of searching for correspondence between corresponding image blocks.
Discussion of the Related Art
In many computer vision/image processing applications, a typical task is searching for or finding correspondences between image patches. Such a task is common in video compression, motion estimation and image de-noising.
Two factors contribute to complexity in searching for or finding correspondences between image patches. One is that there is a large number of patch comparisons, and the other is that a significant amount of pixel data needs to be transferred.
For example, about 1 mega bit of data are needed to compare 1000 pairs of 8×8 patches. A typical image may include millions of image patches, based on the resolution and the application, and an actual data transfer rate is substantial. Accordingly, in many actual applications, such an operation can cause performance and bandwidth footprint bottlenecks.